dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cocoa Amaguri
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Occupation = Pop idol Actress |FamConnect = }} is a famous pop idol who is the actress for the Great Saiyaman's love interest in Barry Kahn's movie Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan. Appearance Appropriately, she has dark colored eyes and chestnut hair. She is seen wearing a small ponytail with some bangs sticking out. She also wears a brown type of dress with a short dark-light green jacket. For her role in the Saiyaman movie, she is seen with a cute pink dress with small touches, long white gloves, and a cute red bow. Personality Cocoa is a young-looking girl with a sweet personality. She often acts cute-looking especially in front of Gohan. She developed a crush on Gohan during the time when they were making the Saiyaman movie. While she was being forced to take part in Barry Kahn's plan to ruin Gohan's marriage (and unbeknownst to her Barry planned to ruin her career as well), she found herself unable to go though with it due recognizing Gohan was a good person in addition to developing a crush on him, though Barry managed to get a picture of her kissing Gohan on the lips though it was an innocent gesture on her part and she was apparently unaware of Barry's presence. Though thankfully Barry's plan backfired as Gohan's wife Videl knew her husband's character too well to believe he could be unfaithful. Barry however still planned to expose Gohan's secret identity though Cocoa blackmailed him to silence by threatening to expose his identity as the monster Super Great Saiyaman fought. Also despite her crush on Gohan, she respected that he was happily married to Videl and never attempted to pursue a relationship with him. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Cocoa was picked to play the role of damsel in distress in the Great Saiyaman vs Mr. Satan film. She overhears the conversation between Gohan (who was recruited by Mr. Satan to be the Great Saiyaman stunt double) and Bulma and learns that Gohan is secretly the real Great Saiyaman. She offers her silence in exchange for a fly around the city and also for him to practice a scene with her. However, it was revealed that her costar Barry Kahn (who was portraying Great Saiyaman for the film) forced her to convince Gohan into practicing a scene with her, using it as a mean to destroy her career and sabotage Gohan's relationship with Videl. However she could not go through with it and switched the rehearsal to the roof instead of her room in an attempt to thwart Barry's plan. During the rehearsal scene, she cursed herself for not having any talent unlike Gohan's, however, the latter soon cheered her up telling her despite being able to fly and to use ki, he is still a long way from making his wife and daughter happy, and that they should work harder to achieve their goals. Touched by his kind and inspiring words, Cocoa managed to light up and quickly developed a crush on Gohan. After they finished the rehearsal scene, she kissed Gohan, much to the latter's surprise, and mentally thanked him for his support; saying that she will be doing her best to achieve her goals. Unfortunately Barry Kahn had followed them and took a picture of the kiss to convince Videl that Gohan had been unfaithful, though fortunately for both Gohan and Cocoa, Videl knew Gohan's character and saw through Barry's attempts to woo her by acting concerned. Cocoa later saw Barry when he was turned into a monster by his evil heart after being possessed by the alien fugitive Watagash and afterwards uses it to blackmail Barry Kahn into silence forcing him to keep Gohan's identity as the real Great Saiyaman a secret in order to preserve his reputation as Cocoa threaten to tell the world about the monster he had become. As a result, she managed to keep Great Saiyaman's identity a secret. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masumi Asano *Funimation dub: Bryn Apprill *Latin American Spanish dub: Andrea Arruti ''' † *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: '''Mariana Evangelista **Portuguese dub: Joana Castro *Polish dub: Aleksandra Kowalicka Trivia *Cocoa Amaguri's name is derived from the two words, "Cocoa" meaning "cocoa powder", and "Amaguri" in Japanese meaning "sweet chestnut". *Cocoa is similar to Angela and Videl, in that she is a girl with an interest in Gohan who blackmailed him at some point yet all were well meaning. However she has more in common with Angela as her interest in Gohan was one sided and both only appear in the anime. **However like Videl, Cocoa actually knows of Great Saiyaman's identity thus their blackmail was a more serious threat to his identity, though both women kept it a secret after he fulfilled his end of the deal, with Videl eventually becoming his crime fighting partner Great Saiyawoman while Cocoa actively took steps to preserve his secret identity. *Cocoa is the only minor character to have an on-screen kiss with a main character on the lips in the series. However, she is not the first as Future Trunks kisses Future Mai on the lips when he fed her a Senzu Bean though Future Mai was part of the main cast. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support